Harmony
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Ororo wakes Kurt and Piotr up one morning singing in the shower. Based on an otpprompt.


It started with Ororo. On the rare occasion that she used an actual shower instead of her own personal rain shower, she tended to sing in the shower. Loudly. Both Kurt and Piotr had noticed before, but this was the first time that she had taken a shower since the three of them had started "accidentally" ended up sleeping in the same room every night. Theirs was an unusual arrangement, but they were unusual people, and it suited them just fine. If anyone had a problem with it, well, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Anyway, Piotr woke up one morning to the sound of Ororo singing in the shower. Her voice was smooth and enticing; he felt like he could bask in it. It was light and warmth, and after a minute he realized that Kurt was still asleep, and thus was missing out on the beautiful start to the day.

Kurt woke up right away- it was pretty hard not to when Piotr was poking you. Sure, the man was gentle, but he was still huge. He was about to turn to ask Piotr why he had woken him up when he heard Ororo's voice. The velvet tones enveloped him and he sighed happily, leaning back against the other man. When Piotr started running his fingers through his fur, it was almost heaven.

A few minutes later, Piotr nudged Kurt and pointed towards the open bathroom door. He wanted to join Ororo, and to bring Kurt too They both got up out of bed and crossed over to the bathroom. Kurt peeked around the doorframe while Piotr stood in the doorway. Ororo turned when she heard them approach, her arms stretched above her head as she washed her hair.

"I am sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"Ja," Piotr said, stepping into the bathroom properly, "but it's okay, Ororo. Neither of us minded."

"Actually, he woke me up so I could listen to you sing, so you only woke him up," Kurt pointed out, still crouching by the door. "Your singing voice is beautiful."

"Thank you," Ororo said. She smiled at both of her lovers, glad that they were here. "Would you care to join me?"

In reply, Piotr stepped over the edge of the tub to stand behind her, relaxing as the spray began to hit him. He extended a hand towards Kurt, beckoning him forward. Kurt obeyed and slipped into the front of the tub.

Humming softly to the tune that Ororo had been singing earlier, Piotr began running his fingers through her hair, being careful so he didn't pull her hair. There were a great many things that Piotr admired about Ororo, but from a purely physical standpoint, he was sure that her hair was one of her most beautiful features.

When Ororo's keen hearing picked up on Piotr's tune, she began to sing again, filling the bathroom with her warm song. Piotr moved from humming to singing properly, and his voice was a deep, booming bass compared to Ororo's light voice. Her voice soon began weaving harmonies into the song as Piotr grew more confident singing the melody in the foreign tongue.

Just as Ororo's voice was deftly creating a harmony, her fingers were deftly running through Kurt's fur, soaping him up with shampoo. Kurt was pressed against the bath's faucet, but he couldn't even find it in him to care as two of his favorite voices mingled together around him.

Realizing quickly that poor Piotr was the only one not getting clean in this group shower, Kurt snaked his tail around to grab the soap and began running it across the other man's lower back. He also hesitantly began joining in the song, even though he usually limited his singing to hymns at the churches he attended. In his opinion, his voice was a fingernail scraping against chalk compared to the other two, but with the acoustics in the bathroom he sounded alright.

Ororo and Piotr certainly thought so, enjoying the song even more with all three of them singing it. Filled with happiness, Piotr rested his head on Ororo's shoulder and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, while the other joined her hands in washing Kurt clean. Ororo reached back to run a hand through Piotr's hair. After a few minutes, they nodded in silent agreement and maneuvered Kurt between them, where Kurt liked to be best.

They spent time making sure they had thoroughly cleaned Kurt, since they knew that it could take him a while to make sure all his fur was as clean as he liked to keep it. By the time they were done, their song had drifted into each person singing quietly, almost to themselves. The acoustics ensured they could all hear each other, though, which lifted Ororo's spirits as they showered together.

Once Kurt was clean, they turned off the shower and then dried off before tumbling into bed as one contented heap. As Kurt looked around at the faces of his two lovers, he felt a wave of emotion rise up and before he could consider whether he should say it or not, the words "Ich liebe dich," rolled off his tongue. They hung in the air for a moment.

Both Ororo and Piotr pressed their lips against his cheeks, murmuring affirmations in their own languages. Kurt couldn't keep the happy from radiating off of him. Glancing at the clock, he realized they were supposed to be in the Danger Room in ten minutes. Reaching down to pull a blanket over them and closing his eyes, he decided that they were going to be late for once.


End file.
